


Cocktail Umbrellas

by RaviJane



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alec is frustrated, Alec is kind of out, Canon Elements, First Times, Isabelle and Magnus bonding, Kissing, M/M, Magnus is sassy, Malec, Party, Simon and Izzy have something, Smut, as always, blowjob, cocktails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaviJane/pseuds/RaviJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus loves glitter and cocktails. Alec is frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocktail Umbrellas

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this happened but hey, whatever.
> 
> Thank you [AudreyRoscoe! ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRoscoe/pseuds/AudreyRoscoe/) for betaing and editing this.

Alec was annoyed. This place was far too crowded, too smokey and all the people he usually hung out with weren't here.

 “ _It's gonna be so cool, I swear! Everyone's going, Alec. Also, you-know-who will be there as well”._  He had swatted at his sister, telling her to cut the crap, hoping she wouldn't see the blush creeping on his face.

It wasn't about the fact that he was into a guy, not at all, that he'd got over, but about the fact that they were talking about _Magnus Bane_ here. Not some random dude he could easily get around to make out, but this sparkly, sassy paradise bird who would most definitely not take anyone's shit.

So he'd come here, declined probably a zillion cocktails of artificial colours and was looking for someone,  _anyone_ , he knew. For every sugary bomb he'd declined, though, he'd downed a shot. He wasn't drunk yet, but a light buzz had taken him over.

  
  


It took him a while to spot anyone, but then he found Simon, who, like him, looked rather lost.

“Hey man”.

Simon looked at him and smiled. “Hey, Alec”.

“Have you seen Izzy? Or, like, Jace? Clary? Anyone?”.

Simon shrugged. “Jace is back there with Clary and Izzy is talking to Magnus at the bar”.

_Oh no. No no no no no._

  
  


When Alec moved closer, he could hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

“Well, god, no. I told you before, he might be your friend, but someone as stylish as you can  _not_ possibly date someone who wears _this kind of_ _jeans_ in 2016”.

“It's also about the personality, we –”.

“Listen, Isabelle, my belle, I made my point. It's a nuh-uh”.

Magnus shook his head and shushed Isabelle, who looked annoyed now, while sipping a bright pink cocktail through a straw. It made Alec swallow like a stupid thirteen-year-old, his insides shifting and his throat go dry. What the fuck.

  
  


“Hi guys”. 

_Wow, way to go, Alec._

“Um, Izzy, I think Simon was looking for you?”.

Alec wanted to  _die_ , preferably on the spot. How much more stupid could he sound?

“Alexander!”. Magnus actually sounded delighted to see him, a smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

God damn, Izzy had told him that he probably used those lip scrubs, which totally explained why his lips looked so soft.

“Why, I fear our dear Simon is standing right behind us?”.

Alec felt like he was being put on display, exposed to the bone.

“However, Isabelle, since your brother wants to be alone with me, which is completely relatable, I mean,  _duh_ , you should probably rejoin your company, hm?”.

Izzy rolled her eyes, but smiled, patted Alec's arm once and vanished. Never before had Alec felt the need to reach out and pull her back this strongly, but instead, a blue cocktail was being placed under his nose.

“I figured you might want some alcohol. I know it's so confusing when you first fall for someone of your own gender, however...”.

“Magnus”.

“It is totally fine, you know? It happens all the time and I sure am none to brag, it would be fairly hypocritical to do so since – ”.

“That is not the problem!”.

He'd been louder than intended, but it didn't seem to put anyone off.

  
  


“Huh”.

Magnus faced the waiter and pointed at his empty glass.

“Can I have another one please? And please, good sir, this time I would love another sexy umbrella, could you do that?”.

He looked at Alec again, his head cocked, as though he was examining him. “So then, why have you been avoiding me recently? Did I… suck?”.

Alec let out a breath that was meant to be a chuckle, since – . Magnus was being ridiculous. They had merely kissed before, just once, but it had certainly twisted his head around. The feeling of Magnus' lips had lingered on his own for what felt like days and he knew that he would need it again, the sooner the better. The only problem was that he knew he wouldn't be able to get enough.

“The problem was, is, that I ain't sure what it meant”.

God, now he sounded like a redneck, great.

“Oh, darling, it can mean whatever you want it to mean”. Magnus reached his hand out to tilt Alec's head back a little, - which was quite a strain, since he was shorter than him - looking him in the eyes, almost directly into his soul.

“Maybe, we shouldn't discuss such important matters here”.

“Maybe we shouldn't be discussing at all”.

  
  


Perhaps it was the mixture of the alcohol he'd consumed, or the frustration he'd built up throughout the last week. What he was sure of, though, was that at this very moment, grabbing Magnus' collar and pulling him closer to crash their lips together felt right and  _relieving._

When they let go of each other, Magnus' lips were slightly parted, the pigments of his glittery eye shadow reflecting the strobo lights of the dance floor.

“Let me finish my cocktail, dear Alec, and I shall accompany you to somewhere more private”.

  
  


Magnus had taken the small umbrella with him, tucked behind his ear. They left the main room, entered the hallway and as soon as the door was closed, Alec's back was pressed against it. 

“I had hoped you wouldn't be a closet case”, Magnus growled, his teeth gently taking Alec's earlobe between them, “And you being eager is even better than what I'd wished for”. 

It was his turn to grab the other's collar now and kiss him, his tongue now swiping gently over Alec's bottom lip, searching for competition. Their breathing had got kind of loud and there were  _pressing matters_ growing more urgent by the second.

“Magnus, please, let's take this some place else”. 

“Alright”.

  
  


Apparently, Magnus knew his way around this house, since he grabbed Alec's wrist and yanked him along, probably on their way to the next best bedroom. Alec's heart was racing. How was he gonna tell him now that he hadn't slept with a guy yet? Would he laugh at him or reject him? Usually, he really wasn't the kind of guy to be nervous or shy, but this was getting to him quite a bit.

Magnus smiled at him when he opened a door, thus not looking inside and not seeing what Alec saw.

Two people were on the bed, a guy on top of a girl. They were still dressed, thank god, but Alec could tell it was heated. The guy was wearing a black shirt and jeans, and the girl – “Oh my god”.

Simon looked at the two, a crooked smile on his face. “Oh, um, hi”.

Isabelle poked her head out beneath him, her eyes widening when she saw her brother.

“We'll talk about this”, Alec told her before being dragged along by Magnus, who quickly occupied his lips to pick up where they left off. The next room they found was free (thank God), so they went inside.

  
  


Magnus' hands were in his hair and his body was so close, way too close. Alec could  _feel_ him hard against his own erection and it was maddening.

“You truly are amazing”, he breathed out before sucking on Alec's neck, breaking blood vessels for it to show.

“Likewise”.

He fumbled with the fancy buttons on Magnus' shiny dress shirt, even more of his blood going south when he saw his exposed chest, the muscles of his arms and the v of his hips. Magnus didn't waste any time in stripping off Alec's plain black t-shirt, his lips hovering over his skin, leaving goosebumps behind.

Alec shuffled forwards so that Magnus was almost on the bed, his hands already on their way to unbuckling his belt –

“Oh well, no, no”.

He looked at him, a tad confused. “What do you mean?”.

Magnus smiled. “Oh darling, I've heard about your experiences with guys”.

He definitely had to skin Izzy tomorrow. Definitely.

“It's a typical straight bi-curious guy thing to do, you know? Get a blow job from another guy who just wants to find true love, isn't that so?”.

Alec felt anger boiling in his guts, humiliation taking him over. What kind of sick game was this? “Now, listen. I am not a straight guy who wants to experiment. I want to please you, so lay down and let me take care of the rest”.

The bad feelings had vaporised immediately, lust taking over. He did as told, watched as Magnus opened his jeans and pulled them down, then went back up and started kissing around Alec's hipbones and navel, nipping at the skin now and then. 

When his hand additionally cupped his dick, Alec could not suppress the groan that left his throat. “Aw, I'm gonna, don't worry”.

It felt like electricity when Magnus hooked his fingers under the waistband of Alec's boxers and stripped them off. It was not the first time someone he was with saw him naked, but it was definitely the first time a guy was going to go down on him.

And boy, did he do so.

Apparently, Magnus Bane was not known for his gag reflex. After a couple of tantalising licks over the head and along the underside, he'd slid him down his throat in one fluid motion, looking up at Alec as he did so.

It was barely bearable and Alec knew that he was being way too loud, but it was just too damn good. Magnus teasingly moved back to suckling on the head, making Alec buckle his hips for more.

“Wow, you surely are eager”, he grinned and repeated the previous action, this time with a goal.

“Magnus, fuck, I'm gonna, I can't –”. Alec came, white hot pleasure overwhelming him, making it feel like all the energy he'd had was being drained out of him, running down Magnus' throat.

  
  


“Now, I hope your expectations were met”.

Magnus grinned, got up and picked up his shirt off the ground. Alec managed to open one eye, trying to grasp what was going on.

“Where you goin'? Don't you want me to –”.

“Shshsh”. Magnus placed his index finger on Alec's lips, still smiling. “I'm joining the party again. And you, I'm gonna see you again on Sunday, six pm, after practice. Don't be late”.

And with that, he left the room, closed the door and left Alec in the dark. When he turned on a bedside lamp a couple of minutes later, he realised that he had glitter on his stomach.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr! ](http://www.harrielewie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
